The Dark United Village
by ChiiMarumiya
Summary: Children from villages world-wide have gone missing! Especially in Leaf Village! Rumor has it this is the curse of a witch in a hidden village called the Dark United Village. When Sasuke's beloved little sister goes missing its up to them to save her.
1. Chapter 1 At Naruto's Home

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto sat on a balcony gazing into the gray skies. The clouds looked like they were about to brew up some heavy rain.

"Sakura,Sasuke," said Naruto. "I think we should go inside now, I have a bad feeling its going to rain pretty badly".

"Oh don't be such a worry-wart!" said Sakura. "A little rain never hurt anybody, I love the rain!"

"I've stood in the rain for hours and hours before and I never gotten sick," said Sasuke.

"Liar!" said Naruto. "I had to send Hinata over to give you herbs that day because you were feeling down!"

"Yeah I was feeling DOWN," said Sasuke. "But I wasn't completley sick"

"You were!" said Naruto.

"I wasn't!" said Sasuke.

"You were!" said Naruto.

"I wasn't!" said Sasuke.

Sakura giggled.

"Whats so funny, Sakura?" asked Naruto.

"Its amazing how you two can get into an argument so easily!" said Sakura jittering from laughter.

"Lets hurry up and get inside," said Naruto.

The three went indoors switly. They were at Naruto's house taking a break and relaxing from their Ninja school since it was a Saturday. It felt quite good not having to raise any kunais or fists/feet or throw any throwing-stars.

"Should I make some tea?" asked Sakura.

"Nah," said Sasuke. "I'm not in the mood for tea.

Naruto jumped up.

"Me! Me! Me!" he said. "I want some tea!"

"Okay," said Sakura. "Let me go into the kitchen and make some.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" said Sakura.

She opened the door and there was Sasuke's little sister, Shiki. Shiki was really Sasuke's cousin but they lived together and called each other brother and sister. Shiki was seven years old and desired to be a fighter but deprived from even raising a fist by her parents.

"Shiki," said Sakura. "What a pleasant surprise, come on in, we are having tea".

"Yay!" said Shiki. "I love tea!"

"Shiki!" said Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"The boredom was killing me," said Shiki. "So I decided to stop by here".

Shiki sat down on the pillow and chatted with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. When the tea was ready, Sakura poured it and they all drank tea (except for Sasuke who didn't want any tea).

After that, they said their goodbyes and went home after their fun experience.

Naruto sat into a corner and sinked back reading a book.

Fifteen minutes later he heard a strange noise. He wondered what it was.

He took out his kunai and headed outside with it. It was dark and raining hard and fog as thick as gelatin lurked from the corners and stepped into his path making it hard for him to see what was in his way.

Then suddenly he saw a familiar shadow. He took a step back and it took quite sometime to recognize who it was.


	2. Chapter 2 Shiki's Gone

It was Sakura gasping from tears. Something was definitley wrong.

"Oh Naruto!" said Sakura clinging to Naruto. "It was awful! I was walking Sasuke and Shiki home and then when we looked Shiki was gone!"

"Oh my god," said Naruto. "I'm coming with you to find her, she couldn't have gotten far.

"But what if she did!" said Sakura. "I'm so scared!"

"Let's go find her!" said Naruto. "There's no need to panic.

Naruto and Sakura searched among the village asking people if they've seen Shiki. No one saw her. They checked likeable places for Shiki to be in. Not a sign of her, not a sign of anything.

They traveled far into the mountainside but found the hairclip Shiki had in her hair.

Sakura screamed.

"SHIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out loud crying.

"Calm down," said Naruto. "She could've just dropped it t here by accident.

"And if she didn't?" said Sakura.

"I'm sure there's another explanation for why her hairclip's there," said Naruto.

"I want Shiki back and I want her right now!" said Sakura.

An old man approched Naruto and Sakura seeing Sakura bawling and crying and screaming.

"You've lost your children?" asked the old man.

"Our friend's little sister," replied Naruto. "Why you ask?"

"Children have been disappearing in different villages across our nation," said the old man. "300 gone so far, we believe this is a propecy that is being fullfilled.

"What propecy?" asked Naruto. "Who are you? What does the propecy have to do with the children?"

"My name is Shorato Akamatsu," said the old man. "I'm a sage from the Sound Village but I also work here occasionally, the rumored propecy that is being fullfilled was a past event that had occurred which was the arrival of a witch. Seventeen years ago there was a woman who arrived to the Sound Village from a hidden village she would not say the name of who used magic for nature purposes, she told us she wanted happiness and peace but lying within those words were many many lies. She stated she loved children and wanted to care for them. Knocking on doors asking busy parents of children if she could take care of them while they were doing their daily jobs. Some parents said yes and they and their children were never heard of or seen again. We started to suspect something fishy was going on, many people migrated from our village in fear that this woman would take away their children. Then we saw her out in the fields a child covering its mouth and tying it up. As she layed it down on the ground she waved her hand as a purple aura came from her handed making the child melt away . We banned her from our village because of her involvment in the disappearance of the child but she stated she would take revenge on all the children in the nation by melting them away and taking their energy. Then, we never saw her again.

"What was the woman's name?" asked Naruto.

"She never said her name, she'd simply just yell at anyone who asked," said Shorato.

"Thanks for your help," said Naruto taking Sakura and leaving the mountainside.

"Wait!" said Shorato. "Be very careful for she can rid of even the most skilled ninjas quickly!"

Naruto and Sakura ran to tell Sasuke about this. His sister could be in grave danger.


End file.
